You don't know Me
by C-haremftw
Summary: The Vongola Base was under attack by an unknown Famiglia. Will Vongola win or lose? Or will they know more about their boss?


C: This just came to my mind. Enjoy!

Tsuna: C-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

The Vongola base was under attack by an unknown Famiglia. A Famiglia that was super strong. The Vongola Decimo and her Guardians were having a hard time fighting them off. That was until her allies arrived. The Varia, Arcobaleno, Cavallone Boss, Shimon Boss, and Byakuran they were all there.

"Tsuna-kun don't worry we have your back" Enma encouraged the Vongola Decimo.

"Yeah Lil' Sis no need to worry." Dino reassured her.

"Trash, you better not die yet because you'll be dying by my hands." Threatened Xanxus. (C: Do I detect a secret message in that threat?!)

"Tsunayuki-chan, these are nothing but pests so let's exterminate them." Byakuran said a bit too cheerfully.

"Well, they're not pushovers that's for sure, kora!" Colonello said.

"Shut up maggot!" Yelled Lal Mirch.

"The Great Skull-sama will have you bowing down to your knees!" Skull exclaimed.

"Stop blabbering and start fighting!" Reborn yelled from the sidelines.

'No, why? Why are they here?! This fight was only meant for me not them! I can't let them get hurt because of me!' Tsuna thought panicking.

"Don't worry your little heads. None of you are even worth our time fighting with." A man with black sleek hair suddenly came forward.

"Shindou..." Tsuna said.

Everyone looked at her while her eyes were covered by her bangs. They all wondered who's name was the name she uttered.

"I see you still remember me, Tsunayuki. Or should I say.." Shindou was just about to continue when a dagger was suddenly flying towards his face which missed by a few centimeters.

"My, my your still as deadly as you were back then, right Death-chan?" He said with a bit playfulness in his voice.

"'Death-chan'? Dame-Tsuna what is he talking about?" Reborn demanded an answer from Tsuna.

"Just stay out of this." Tsuna said with an icy and cold aura surrounding her.

"What the hell are you saying trash!" Xanxus practically yelled.

"Barrier" Tsuna said in a low voice. Then suddenly a blue glowing thing suddenly formed over the Vongola base trapping everyone else in while Tsuna used her flames to fly up to the sky.

"Tsuna! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Iemitsu yelled at her.

"You don't know me." Tsuna started.

"You don't know the old me." She stated.

"So please just don't interfere." She was practically begging for them not to join in the fight.

"Why?! Jyuudaime! We will fight beside you!" Gokudera started to yell.

"Tsuna! Please! Let us fight with you!" Yamamoto started to yell as well.

"Tsuna-nee! Let us out!"

"SAWADA! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu...Vongola have you gone insane?"

"Omnivore, let us out so that I can bite them to death."

"Thank you, minna" Tsuna said showing her face to everybody. She had a lone tear coming from her right eye and then it fell on the barrier.

"But this is my problem." Tsuna flew closer to Shindou then a loud **WHIZ** was heard and the sky outside the barrier was covered with dust while the ground was still visible there were swords and other varieties of sharp weapons suddenly landing on the ground and some on the barrier but they all bounced off.

"What the-"

"What happened?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!"

These were some of the phrases that were uttered by the people within the barrier. When the dust started to fade they saw 2 silhouettes one was a bit big and sturdy looking, it was Shindou, and the second one was very petite, they knew that it was their boss but something felt …...wrong.

They were about to yell out her name or the nickname that they gave her until they saw what state she was in. She had a blank face void of any emotion, her eyes were purely black with no pupils. But that wasn't what they were horrified of. It was the fact that she had different types of weapons stabbing her body. Swords, spears, axes, a few bullet holes littered her body. She was like a lifeless doll floating in mid air.

They all yelled out to her thinking that she was dead. But they were shocked to see her moving as if there was no weapons on her body.

" **I will protect my Famiglia. I am now stronger." **Tsuna said with killer intent leaking out of her body.

Everyone was too stunned for words. Even though her body was badly injured she still had the will to protect her Famiglia.

"Tsuna! There is protecting but this is taking it too far!" Reborn yelled out to her.

"Please stop this! You'll only get yourself killed!" Most people yelled something related to this.

" You've become such a softy, Death-chan. And to think that you could defeat a whole army of demons in one fell swoop." Shindou said as if there wasn't anything wrong with what he said.

"A what!" Iemitsu exclaimed.

"An army of demons?!" Enma screamed.

"This is just a joke. He must be lying!" The usually quiet Chrome was now yelling with all her might.

Everyone looked at Tsuna for confirmation. Whether it was true or not. But she only attacked the man.

"**You shouldn't be here much more alive." **She said with venom laced all over her voice.

Everyone visibly shivered by what she said.

"**Now I'll finish what I should have ended years ago."** Her whole arm started to glow and then it turned into a scythe. She then charged at Shindou aiming for his head.

"Boss..." Chrome was shocked beyond belief, practically everyone was. They just saw their boss with a different side. A very dark side.

"**I won't let you harm them no matter what."** She started.

"**I am not losing another Family, not again." **Everyone was gaping at her because of what she said.

'Not again?' They thought.

"Tsuna what are they talking about!" Iemitsu couldn't keep his anger in any longer.

"Tsuna!" he yelled.

Everyone felt sympathy for Iemitsu. They knew the feeling of not knowing something that one their most important people knew. A feeling that was too much for them.

Chrome and Lambo were now crying and having emotional breakdowns. While Mukuro was trying to comfort Chrome, with Bianchi and I-Pin comforting Lambo but they all watched the battle unfold with their very eyes while trying to comfort them.

"You are gonna die! The almighty Death is going to die by my hands." Shindou proclaimed. But the moment the last syllables were uttered from his mouth he started to cough up blood and to his and everyone else's horror they saw Tsuna's hand go thorugh the man's chest while Shindou's heart was in Tsuna's hand.

"!" It was all too much. Most of the young one's were practically yelling and bawling their eyes out from seeing such a horrendous thing.

"**For my Famiglia." **Tsuna stated.

Then she took out her arm from the man's chest and dropped his heart. The barrier dispersed but everyone was to shock to move. Then Tsuna's eyes started to water and her pupils were becoming visible again. She smiled back at everyone as if she never did anything wrong, as if she didn't just remove man's heart with her bare hands.

The weapons that were all over her body started to remove themselves forcefully out of Tsuna's body. This made everyone gasp.

Blood

Everywhere

Tsuna's Blood

She started to fall from the sky and then...

She woke up.

'What!?' She thought to herself.

She looked around to see her normal bedroom. She saw Reborn sleeping on his normal hammock and she sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she decided to take a bath and prepare for school. After that she went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

She saw her two best friends arguing. But mostly it was Gokudera having a one-sided quarrel while Yamamoto laughed it off.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." She said. Then they returned to their normal routine of walking to school but Yamamoto started to notice Tsuna yawning a lot.

"Tsuna, anything wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh, Oh nothing just a little bit sleepy that's all." Tsuna reassured them.

"Jyuudaime, You should drink milk before sleeping so that it soothes your nerves." Gokudera suggested.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun. I think I'll try that." Tsuna said.

"Well we better hurry before Hibari-san bites us to death." She added. She then grabbed both of her friends hands and dragged them to school.

'Minna, I'll always protect you. No matter what. Even if it means to turn back into a Demon. I'll do anything.' She thought to herself.


End file.
